Look in to my eyes
by Jade0279
Summary: Elsa una chica con miles de demonios dentro. Anna su salvación, muchos enredos amorosos. Elsanna, Merielsa. Podría variar a M mas adelante.
1. Chapter 1

Look in to my eyes

Descripción: Elsa una chica con miles de demonios dentro. Anna su salvación, o ¿No?. Elsanna, Merielsa

Bien chicos soy nueva en esto del mundo del Fanfic xD. Bueno quizá no tanto ya que soy lectora anónima desde hace mucho, en especial del Elsanna *0*…. Ok mucho cuento, espero y tener suerte con ustedes, y hacerles pasar un buen rato, distrayéndose de la vida cotidiana, sin más los dejo.

Los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

El despertador suena, son las 7:15 am, Oigo a mi madre desde la planta baja -Elsa, deberías despertarte ya, no creo que te gustaría tener un retardo en tu primer día de escuela, inicias tu tercer semestre debes apresurarte.- Yo solo bufo, ¿Por qué? Bueno la situación es esta. Soy Elsa Blom supuestamente debería tener la vida perfecta, ya que bueno, mis padres son las personas más influyentes aquí en Arendelle, al parecer ellos creen que mi vida deber ser perfecta por el simple hecho de portar su apellido, claro siendo hija de Maximus e Idun Blom, debería ser así.

Según mi madre, tengo todos los dotes de ser una chica perfecta. Y tal vez tenga razón, no quiero ser ególatra ni nada por el estilo, pero bueno, soy rica, tengo buen cuerpo que seguramente si usara ropa como cualquier chica de mi edad, robaría varias miradas, pero eso no va conmigo, soy rubia lo cual realza mis ojos azules, los cuales mis padres dicen que varían de tonalidad con forme mi estado de humor, sin embargo yo no les creo, no lo veo posible bueno volviendo a mi cabello a pesar de ser rubia nos soy una chica sin cerebro, amo leer. Además de que toco diversos instrumentos musicales desde pequeña desarrolle la habilidad para la música, mis padres contrataron diversos maestros para que me enseñaran, yo simplemente los rechazaba, no los necesitaba aprendí por mi cuenta, incluso soy buena en los deportes. Increíble, ¿No?

Recuerdo cuando me dijeron eso. Flashback

-Elsa eres la chica perfecta, solo debes encontrar a alguien que te de un pequeño empujoncito, pero igual deberás poner un poco de tu parte, eres una chica linda, inteligente, y que lleva el apellido Blom, ¿Sabes cuanta gente te debe envidiar solo por eso? –

-Elsa tu madre tiene razón, debes ser más liberal, tener amigos, salir de fiesta, y claro – No, por favor, no lo digas.- Tener novio, sería muy bueno para ti, incluso para nosotros, queremos saber que estas con la persona correcta.-

-¡Ya no sigas!.- Grite, me dolía que creyeran que mi vida era perfecta solo por su maldito apellido, sabía cuanta gente me envidiaba por eso, por ese maldito apellido he sido tan cerrada, la gente solo te busca por intereses personales no porque de verdad lo quieran.- Ustedes piensa que por tener su apellido la vida ya la tengo hecha, pues no es así.

-Cariño queremos lo mejor para ti.

-¿Y realmente crees que volviendo a salir de fiestas, con alcohol, droga y teniendo novio lo logre?, ese mundo no es para mí, perdí todo el interés de eso hace mucho, era mi sueño y ustedes bien lo saben, anhelaba ser popular, tener montones de amigos, salir de fiestas, tener a alguien especial a mi lado y mírame ahora estoy como al principio.-Salí corriendo de la sala antes de que pudieran cuestionarme a que me refería. Nunca les conté el por qué volví a ser la chica de actitud indiferente, a encerrarme en mi cuarto con mis libros o videojuegos

De pronto oí a mi madre decir a mi padre, que solo necesitaba alguien que me ayudara a salir de la coraza de hielo que había creado para estar a salvo de los demás.

**Fin flashback**

Al parecer es la vida que todos quisieran tener, todos excepto yo. Soy popular por dos razones, el apellido que porto, y la otra por ser el bicho raro de la escuela. Tengo 17 años y soy Elsa Blom, el ratón de biblioteca, la friki, etc. Y realmente no me interesa lo que los demás piensen de mí ahora. Hasta que la conocí, Anna Summers, pero llegaremos a ello más adelante.

NOTA: Bien chicos ¿qué les pareció? ¿Merezco algún review?, ¿un fallow?, ¿algo? ¿Una palmadita en la cara con una silla? Todo es bienvenido C: espero su criticas destructivas xD si hay algo en lo que puedo mejorar háganmelo saber :3 Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Capítulo 2: mi segunda familia.

Salgo del baño envuelta en una toalla, decido que ropa usare, y veo ahí una sudadera favorita con un pequeño logotipo de Batman en la bolsa, con capucha, atesoraba con mi vida esa sudadera, era un obsequio de una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, elegí unos jeans un poco gastados, en si no estaban gastados, ni viejos simplemente así era su diseño, y para terminar unos tennis rojos, vestía muy diferente a como solía vestir antes de que pasara algo que me cambió radicalmente, antes de que creara mi coraza impenetrable, bueno quizá no tan impenetrable.

Baje salude a mi madre y a mi padre, me sente mientras mi fiel mayordomo me sonreía de forma muy sincera.

-Buenos días, señorita Elsa.- decía mientras colocaba mi desayuno.

-Buenos días Kai.- le devolví la sonrisa de forma cortes

-Elsa, he estado platicando con tu madre, y estamos considerando la idea de cambiarte de colegio, te vendría bien un nuevo aire.

Tosí mientras bebia mi café, lo que me faltaba que me quisieran cambiar de colegio.-No padre madre, estoy bastante bien en esa escuela, se que al principio no quería ir a una escuela pública, pero con el tiempo hice amistades. Por favor no lo hagan.

-¿Amistades? Esos tres muchachos, si tienes razón, no quieres perder tu gran número de amistades, ellos no son de tu nivel entiéndelo por favor, la única que me agrada de ese grupo de amiguitos tuyos es Merida. –Comento mi padre en tono de burla.

Si había algo que me molestaba era que hablaran de mis amigos como si fueran la peor calaña del mundo, eran como mi segunda familia. Me levante de la silla tome mi mochila mientras corrí a la puerta, había tomado el picaporte hasta que oí la voz de mi madre.

-Elsa- Sin embargo no oí mas, estaba furiosa de que hablaran mal de las personas que saben todo de mí y a pesar de todo me quieren. Una sonrisa se cruzó por mis labios mientras pedaleaba mas rápido en la bicicleta. el casi atropellar a una persona me saco de mis pensamientos, por no lastimarla decidí caer yo, me levante mientras alzaba la vista vi una cabellera rojiza suelta, inconscientemente pensé en Mérida- Merida deberías tener más cuidado, ¿estás bien? Hasta que vi que era otra chica, con camiseta verde, y unos shorts, que a mí parecer eran muy cortos.

-Lo siento de verdad, no quise meterme en tu camino, de verdad lo siento, es que voy tarde es mi primer día de clases porque me quede dormida y mi prima no se molestó en despertarme a pesar de que iremos juntas a la misma escuela y seguramente esto te interesa en los mas mínimo así que solo me callare.

Me dio gracia como la chica hablaba sin parar solo le ayude a recoger unos libros que había soltado y le dije.- No hay problema debes tener más cuidado.- Debo aceptar que la chica era linda y había olvidado todo lo ocurrido antes de salir de casa

Llegue al salón de clases, era realmente temprano no había nadie en el salón solo unos tres chicos. Así que decidí enfocarme en mi lectura, hasta que oí la voz de mi mejor amiga.

-Hey Reyna de hielo- Odiaba ese sobrenombre pero con ella nunca podría enojarme.

-Hola Merida- la vi tomar asiento a lado de mí mientras suspiraba

La clase se fue llenando hasta que el profesor entro, no vi a mis otros dos amigos, supuse que se saltarían la clase.

Me encontré vagando en el día en que conocí a Merida.

**Flashback**

-¡Elsa!- el grito de mis padres me saco de mi concentración, estaba tocando el piano. – Baja tienes que conocer a nuestros nuevos vecinos.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras me asome entre las divisiones del barandal, de entre ellos vi salir una melena roja muy alborotada, provocando que cayera hacia atrás.

-Oh veo que ya se conocieron, que bien, Elsa te presento al señor y la señora Reid amigos de hace mucho tiempo, y a su pequeña hija Merida, Merida ellas es Elsa. Bien niñas que les parece si van a jugar.- Dijo mi padre mientras les mostraban el resto de la casa.

Ella asintió mientras sonreía, fue cuando note que estaba chimuela, y solté una pequeña risa que tape con mis manos. Ella no se percató de lo que me reía y me vio extrañada. Subí por inercia a mi habitación, pretendía ignorarla hasta que se aburriera, todo iba bien hasta que entramos a la habitación.

Note su cara de sorpresa mientras le preguntaba- ¿Qué?

-Nada solo ¡Wooah! Tu cuarto es inmenso, pero ¿no crees que le falta algo de color?

Articule otro- ¿Qué?-

Vaya parece que no sabes muchas palabras, bueno no importa, da igual, así es más fácil, me agradas. – Sinceramente ese comentario me había tomado por sorpresa a pesar de tener 10 años era una niña demasiado madura, nadie me había dicho algo así.- Tocas guitarra, que genial.- corría para tomarla, sin embargo no logro su objetivo pues tropezó con su vestido.- Auch, es por eso que odio los estúpidos vestidos.- decía mientas se levantaba

Yo no pude contener la risa y solté una carcajada, se veía tan graciosa con ojos de cachorrito y pucheros en la boca, cambio su expresión cuando dijo.- Que linda risa tienes, me agradas aún más.- decía mientras me abrazaba, mientras en mi crecía un sonrojo enorme, y en ella una sonrisa triunfal.

**Fin Flashback **

Terminaron las clases que correspondían hasta la hora del descanso. Nos dirigíamos a la cafetería

Cuando la oigo decir.- Diablos olvide una libreta adelántate en un momento te veo ahí.- Yo asentí.

Todo iba bien hasta que me topé con Hans, un chico muy atractivo pelirrojo, con grandes patillas y tez clara. Yo me encogí en mi lugar para ver que me diría ahora.- Fíjate por donde caminas friki.- oí las risas de sus amigos.- Muévete, ve a refugiarte a la biblioteca, rata.- Yo aun no levantaba la mirada, tenía miedo. Hasta que oí a uno de sus amigos, Flyn.- Ya déjala, es suficiente.

.- ¿En serio vas a defenderla? Que bajo haz caído Eugen…..- Sonido sordo

.-¡Te dije que no me llamaras así!.- Hans iba a regresar el golpe hasta que dos chicos lo tomaron por los brazos y lo impidieron. Diciendo cosas como, ya basta o ya déjalo.

Me agache a tomar mis libros y el me ayudo le articule un gracias sincero y salí a la cafetería, él era el único que valía la pena en ese podrido grupo de amigos no se ni porque se juntaba con ellos.

Lo invite a sentarse con nosotros supuse que no quería volver a estar con ellos o estar solo.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que el decidió romperlo.- Mira lo siento por todo lo pasado, de verdad nunca quise comportarme como un verdadero patán pero ya sabes todos tienen su pasado.- finalizo con una sonrisa triste.

Sabía muy bien lo que era ser rechazado y sentir que no encajabas.- No te preocupes el pasado está en el pasado

Vi a mis otros dos amigos sentados en la mesa. Y les sonreía con ternura mientras ellos regresaban el gesto, sin embargo cambiaron rápidamente sus miradas de felicidad a asombro y después por enojo. Vi como Kristoff rápidamente de la mesa y me tomaron por un brazo para alejarme de Flyn, sabía muy bien que pasaría algo como eso. Así que les conté lo sucedido hace unos momentos suavizaron su expresión pero estaba consciente de que eso no iba a hacer que bajaran la guardia.

Me senté enfrente de Kristoff y a un lado de Olaf, eran como mis hermanos mayores, yo los adoraba. El primero pertenece al club de baloncesto, un muchacho alto y rubio, bastante fuerte, de carácter muy sencillo, el segundo era Olaf, un amor de chico, haría lo que fuera por nosotros, de cabello castaño, de tez muy clara. Flyn tomo asiento a un lado de mi.- Bien si vas a estar con nosotros supongo que está bien que nos cuentes un poco de ti, ya sabes lo normal.-

Me sentí un poco mal por el chico había muchos rumores de el, sin embargo me daban igual, sabía que era un galán rompecorazones, pero nunca había tenido interés real por alguien, debo aceptar que de cierta forma me intrigaba.-¡Kristoff!- el solo cerro los ojos levanto los hombros como si no hubiera dicho nada grosero.

.-Esta bien Elsa, bien pues sé que seguramente han oído cosas sobre mí, y pues bueno algunos son verdad, eso de que era un vándalo, es verdad, en ese tiempo me llamaban Eugene.- volteo a verme, dando a entender el por qué no le gustaba que le llamasen así.- Sin embargo deje todo eso atrás por eso prefiero que me llamen Flyn no quiero abrir viejas heridas.

Vi como Kristoff relajo su expresión, eso ya era una muy buena señal.- Muy bien Flyn pues bienvenido a la familia.-

Olaf que no había hablado para nada decidió romper el pequeño silencio que se había formado.- Pues bueno ya que eres parte de nosotros, te diré mi nombre, me llamo Olaf y me encantan los abrazos, dijo con una sonrisa sincera mientras Flyn sonreía de forma amistosa dándole un abrazo que levanto del suelo a Olaf.- Veo que no soy al único que le gusta abrazar.

Retomaron su discusión de antes de que llegáramos, sobre quien tuvo la culpa de llegar tarde y les pusieran reporte.

.-Elsa.- me sorprendí un poco.- ¿Tú quién crees que tiene la culpa de que llegáramos tarde? El dice que yo porque lo rete a una partida en Need For Speed, sin embargo el señorito no quería aceptar que no podría vencerme, y me reto hasta las 2 de la mañana. Él dice que si no lo hubiera retado eso nunca hubiera pasado.

Voltee a ver a uno y al otro y les dije.- Ambos tienen la culpa, uno por no saber perder, y el otro por no saber decir no chicos, así que esto es un empate.- Voltearon a ver a Flyn como pidiendo ayuda lo cual el solo respondió.- Concuerdo con Elsa.- Los chico solo se miraron derrotados

Llego Merida hecha una furia diciendo que una chica muy torpe choco con ella y le había roto en dos su arco, su amado arco el cual yo le había regalado, cuando decidió que entraría al club de tiro con arco Elsa vio a una chica atrás de ella diciendo muchos lo siento de forma repetida, se le hizo conocida la forma de pedir lo siento y ese cabello rojizo en dos trenzas.

Supongo que se lo recogió cuando llego.- Merida cálmate, es solo un arco.

.-Si el arco que TU me regalaste era súper especial para mi.- Decía con una cara de total tistreza.

Vieron tras a la chica de trenzas rojas, a otra chica de cabello rubio bastante largo, corriendo hacia ella.- Anna, Anna, ¡Por dios! Sí que eres rápida, oh lo siento veo que ya tienes amigos, me llamo Rapunzel, hola mucho gusto.-


End file.
